Life through rumours
by sorafallenangel11
Summary: The Dalton Academy Warblers learn about their newest members life through a series of rumours and second hand comments. They learn about the hard ships, and the brilliant things that have happened in one Kurt Hummel's life. A series of small oneshots. Slash, obviously.


**Hey guys, new story. I decided to try my hand at Glee, so I hope you like this. I changed Kurt's appearance slightly, although only so he's a bit smaller. This is a bit short, but I'm hoping this will become a series of drabbles. Please review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Rumour always had some truth to them. Whether they be what has been said around straight from the horses mouth, or distorted as it was passed around through the numerous people who wanted to know that one little detail of someone's life.

In Dalton Academy for Boys, rumour were passed around sparingly. People heard things that they may want to pass around, but most of the time, their fellow students privacy was respected and they kept it to themselves, forgetting about it themselves sooner or later.

However, when Kurt Hummel arrived, that went out of the metaphorical window. He was completely different from the boys at Dalton - although not the first mid-semester student they had gotten over the years, he was the one with the most shrouded past. The only person who knew about his transfer - although, according to him, not all of it - was Blaine Anderson, and he was not about to tell anyone in a hurry.

So when the rumour started going around the school, most specifically the Warblers, they were all intrigued.

* * *

><p>It was a few months after Kurt had transferred that it first entered the music room. Trent, who had heard from his roommate Ethan, who was not a Warbler himself, that Kurt had had a very interesting phone call the other day during breakfast, which only Ethan and Kurt himself had been present at, as they had to get up earlier than everyone else to prepare for French tutoring - both of them had volunteered to tutor younger students in the language, as both were fluent, and had met up early to prepare what, exactly, they were going to teach.<p>

"Are you sure? Is Ethan sure?" Jeff asked, almost desperate for something solid.

"Yeah, he knew what he had heard. Kurt and a friend, apparently it sounded like a girl although he didn't know who it was, were talking about this coach - cheerleading, I think - and how she was pushing them even harder not that Kurt was gone. They then mentioned multiple things that led to the discovery that Kurt was a cheerleader."

The room went silent at that, and every head turned to Blaine, who was silently studying sheet music, humming along to 'Teenage dream', ignoring all that went on around him. It took him nearly half a minute to register all the stares being directed at him, and when he did, he looked up at them slowly, giving them the stare they knew meant - 'I know your going to ask about Kurt and I am not going to reveal anything - oh, and by the way, your all weirdos, so stop staring at me like that'. One thing they could all agree on - Blaine had very expressive eyebrows.

"What?" Is what he verbalised though, despite what his upper face was saying.

"Kurt was a cheerleader?" Half the room asked.

"Yeah, so?" He asked, raising an eyebrow that had only recently gone back down. He then returned to his sheet music, picking back up on his humming.

"So, Kurt was a cheerleader. What was the uniform, I wonder?"

"Wonder how the school took it, especially his glee club."

"Ethan said that it was mentioned that Kurt was the lead singer, so I wonder how his Glee club took it."

"I know we wouldn't have taken it well." Wes sighed, leaning into David, who had nodded his head.

"From what Kurt's said, there is an epic rivalry going on between the coach and the glee teacher." Nick piped up, who was the one closest to Kurt after Blaine himself.

"The teacher must have really hated it then. . ." The group at large mused.

They were cut off from their discussion when the doors banged open, and Kurt in all his glory walked in. As it was a Friday, and classes were over, he wasn't in his uniform.

Kurt himself could be described as tiny. He was below average in height, with long, powerful legs, and was very slim, with a thin chest, thin shoulders and a thin face, with amazingly high cheek bones and almost impossibly pale skin. He was dressed as fabulously as he always was, with bright red skinny jeans and brown open flap army boots, and what was most likely a silk, pale pink shirt.

He raised an eyebrow as he looked over the congregated group, who were all stood around in a vague circle shape emanating from where Trent stood in the middle. He dismissed them easily enough though, and looked over to Blaine, who was himself in his normal clothes - which consisted of matching red jeans, although his stopped a few inches above his ankle, and a reddish-brown cardigan, with almost ridiculously fancy shoes. Blaine quickly gathered his sheet music, and made his way easily over to his boyfriend, with whom he was going home with this weekend.

Blaine kissed his cheek quickly and grabbed his hand, before both waved a quick goodbye as they walked back out of the doors and down the hallway. As they watched, they could easily see Kurt's figure.

"He could _so_ be a cheerleader."

No one could tell who had said it.


End file.
